1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to voice recognition and more specifically to voice-based authentication.
2. Introduction
Many Internet and network applications require authentication for security purposes, such as online banking, online auction sites, online dating sites, online stock brokers, webmail, and countless others. Authentication is designed to reduce or avoid fraud by allowing access only to approved individuals. One current solution in the art is to authenticate based on username and password. One problem with usernames and passwords is that users can have too many to remember easily. Another problem is that malicious people can easily steal, copy, and, in some cases, guess usernames and passwords. Even in spite of these shortcomings, username/password combinations are very well entrenched in many secure Internet and network-based applications. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a way to augment or replace current username/password approaches to authentication in order to reduce fraud and enhance security in network applications.